


You Did What?

by MorningstarGabriella



Series: Supernatural Drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Bears the Mark of Cain, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I Needed to write Something, I needed relief from Chemistry, Please Don't Kill Me, i was bored, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4968913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningstarGabriella/pseuds/MorningstarGabriella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester just killed Cain. The high hasn't worn off yet though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hurt

The door to the bunker opened as you saw Sam take a peak around before stepping in hesitantly.

"Where the hell have you been?"

He flipped around violently as you walked towards him, tone accusing, "I wake up and you are all gone. Not a call, not a note. Hell you could've picked up my damn phone Sam! What could possibly be so..."

You turned your head to look towards the doorway and you froze. Cas stood there, shamefully bowing his head as he supported Dean with one hand. The hunter's face was splattered with blood, which might have been his own, judging my the injuries all over his body. His eyes were looking in your direction, but they seemed seemed dead.

"Dean," Sam's soft voice stammered from behind you, "He killed Cain."

All coherent thought left you as you looked at Dean. Your relationship with Dean had been on knife's edge since the Mark Of Cain had caused him to kill unnecessarily. You weren't aware of how panicked your voice sounded as you strode over to him.

"YOU DID WHAT?"

You put a hand on his shoulder as you pushed him back a little too roughly, hissing, "Have YOU lost your god damn mind! You could've..."

Cas paved way for you as you grabbed Dean by the collar, not sensing when his eyes shot up to you or when Sam yelled at you to back off. Without warning, Dean's hand lunged for your throat as he turned you around and threw you back violently enough to ensure that your head hit the door with a loud noise. When you opened your eyes, he was standing over you, dragging you up by your shirt as he landed a blow to your face. It didn't seem forced, it seemed like his instinct. His eyes looked just as dead as they had the moment he had walked in.

You were only remotely aware of when his hands wrapped in a vice like grip around your throat, or when Dam and Cas managed to pull his back after minutes of struggling.

You dropped to the floor, knees giving out as Dean backed off, Sam grabbing his hands as he stared down at you, expression unreadable. A kick to your face was all you were aware of before you passed out.


	2. Comfort

Your head hurt, your back hurt- hell, every inch of your body hurt.

What had happened to you?

You propped yourself up on your elbows and caught your reflection in the mirror. Your face had a hastily patched up gash all the way from your ear to your chin. Your lip was cut, you could taste the clotted blood in your mouth. You looked down at your arm to see the bruises dot your skin as you lightly ran a finger over it, wincing at the pain. You tilted back your head, and the reddened imprints of fingers in flesh was enough to remind you everything.

"Son Of A Bitch," you cursed under your breath.

"You could say that."

You practically jumped off the bed, grabbing your gun as you landed on the floor, gun pointing straight towards the source of the voice as you winced at the jolt of pain shooting through your body. Dean threw up his hands in defense,

"Hey, Hey! It's only me."

He took a couple of steps towards you, not noticing the way you fell back till he extended his hand to you. You turned away, looking for an exit as you moved towards the door, paying no heed to the hurt that flashed across his face as he dropped his hand down, eyes falling to the floor. The 10 steps to the door seemed to be the longest walk of your life. With a heavy thud, you shut the door behind you.

* * *

It was midnight, you still couldn't sleep. Every second of the brief encounter between you and Dean flashed in front of your eyes in technicolor detail whenever you closed your eyes. You remembered the Dean you knew before the mark- the frequently flirting, over protective, pie loving, impala driving jerk. You smiled to yourself, wincing when your lip reminded you of its state.

You couldn't do this.

With great reluctance, you pushed yourself up and made your way down to the kitchen to get some ice for your face.

You passed Sam's room-silence. Cas, who had taken residence in the guest bedroom- Silence. Dean's room was the last before the stairs, and you were anticipating silence. If only things were that simple for you. Sounds of silent mumbling unwillingly drew you to the door.

"I didn't want this. I never wanted this dammit," Dean muttered to himself, back to the door as he cradled his face in his hands, unaware of his surroundings,"I want to go back. I want to undo this. I... I can't do this anymore."

"Dean?"

The hunter turned around violently, hand on the First blade to his right. You should've noticed that, but all you saw were his bloodshot eyes. Hurriedly, he wiped his face with his sleeve and turned back, closing whatever he had opened in front of him, desperately avoiding eye contact.

Your feet seemed to have a mind of their own as you practically ran forward, tugging his arm away from his face as he looked up at your face, just as lost as he had looked yesterday. He opened his mouth to mutter yet another apology as you silenced him.

"It's OK Dean," you spoke softly as he sobbed into your shoulder, "It's OK to cry."

"Please..."

"Shh... Go to sleep. I'm here. I'll be here."

* * *

In the morning when Sam came looking for you, he couldn't help but smile as he saw you and Dean sound asleep, the latter's head on your shoulder as you both slumped against the pillow.

Sure things weren't perfect, but they just might be alright.


End file.
